syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (season V)
The five unofficial season has 16 make up artists competing, 8 of witch are returning from proir unofficial seasons. Contestants Vets *Jared (Season 1.5), {Finalist} *Alex C. (Season 1.5), {Eliminated 5th} *Daniel (Season 2.5) {Finalist} *Savannah (Season 2.5) {Eliminated 7th} *Jesse (Season 2.5) {Eliminated 5th} *Thomas (Season 3.5) {Finalist} *Jeremy (Season 4.5), {Eliminated 9th} *Jill (Season 4.5), {Finalist} Newbies *Nikki *Megan *Bryan *Crystal *Bailey *Mia *Sarah *Dan Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "The Legend Continues" * Foundation Challenge: Creating an original character inspired by one of the costumed partygoers where the competitors met. ** Top Foundations: Jill, Savannah and Daniel ** Reward: Immunity ** Winner: Jill *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked as two teams of eight, veterans against newcomers, to recreate five Zelda characters that would live in the same world. ** Winning Team: Veterans ** Top Looks: Thomas, Jesse & Daniel, Mia & Crystal (top looks on losing team) ** Bottom Looks: Baily & Nikki, Dan, Jared & Alex & Jill (bottom looks on winning team) *** Winner: Thomas *** Eliminated: Nikki Episode 2: "Monster Mayhem" *Airdate: August 20, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked in teams to create futuristic versions of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. **Top Looks: Thomas, Mia & Savannah **Bottom Looks: Daniel, Bailey and Jeremy ***Winner: Savannah ***Eliminated: Bailey Episode 3: "Evil Doers" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must turn a male model into a female demon inspired by Insidious Chapter 2. ** Top Foundations: Dan and Jeremy *** Winner: Dan *'Spotlight Challenge': In a double elimination, contestants must work in teams of two (of their choice) to create a modern version of a disney villain. **Top Looks: Dan & Jesse, Savannah & Jill and Mia & Megan **Bottom Looks Bryan & Sarah and Crystal & Jeremy ***Winner: Jesse ***Eliminated: Crystal & Jeremy Episode 4: "Sewer Dwellers" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' first individual challenge is to use the clues they find in an abandoned power plant's tunnel system to create a subterranean creature. **Top Looks: Dan, Megan and Alex **Bottom Looks: Sarah, Jesse and Mia ***Winner: Dan ***Eliminated: Sarah Episode 5: "Mother May I" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a mother nature deity that incorporates their mothers in the design. **Top Looks: Savannah, Jill and Jesse **Bottom Looks: Bryan, Jared and Mia ***Winner: Savannah ***Eliminated: Bryan Episode 6: "Where Are You?" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by a pair of false teeth. ** Top Foundations: Thomas, Daniel, and Jesse ** Reward: Immunity *** Winner: Thomas *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a monster based on a Scooby Doo costume and add a gimmick to its design. **Top Looks: Thomas, Daniel, and Jesse **Bottom Looks: Jared, Jill, and Alex ***Winner: Daniel ***Eliminated: Jared Episode 7: "Picture Says A Thousand Words" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by Elvira. ** Top Foundations: Jill and Megan ** Reward: Immunity and a fully stocked makeup kit from Kryolan. *** Winner: Megan *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a character who would reflect an art movement. **Top Looks: Jill, Thomas and Dan **Bottom Looks: Mia, Alex and Daniel ***Winner: Jill ***Eliminated: Mia Episode 8: "Syfy Circus" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create dark and sexy alien-circus performers, inspired by Cirque Berzerk. The models (actual members of the Cirque Berzerk troupe) will perform as members of an intergalactic circus troupe. The artists are divided into four teams of two, of their choice. **Top Looks: Thomas and Megan **Bottom Looks: Alex and Jill ***Winner: Megan *** Eliminated: Alex Category:Seasons